


Soft Spot For You

by FNDocMainWrites



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, but just a little bit, like... lots of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNDocMainWrites/pseuds/FNDocMainWrites
Summary: Ghost finds himself growing a soft spot for Roach. Roach isn't too sure Riley is interested.
Relationships: Simon "Ghost" Riley/Gary "Roach" Sanderson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Soft Spot For You

**Author's Note:**

> Made something quick for absence :) Maybe I'll continue this? No idea yet, kind of want to finish LEFWEB first before I make anything else. Was kind of feeling some cute stuff hahah. Enjoy!

When the Sergeant initially showed up, Simon ‘Ghost’ Riley wasn’t impressed. Sure, he was fiercely loyal to his commanding officers and a rather good shot, but his deafening silence was maddingly dull to Ghost. But Ghost could (and wouldn’t) admit that his soft-spoken yet curious nature made him rather likeable. The lieutenant himself didn’t expect to be intrigued so quickly. Normally he wouldn’t poke around too much, but something like this curious case warranted a  _ very  _ personal investigation.

The soft spot for him grew when they kissed.

It was a cheesy thought, but it was true. Ghost had come to appreciate his company-even if it came with a lack of words. That appreciation turned into fondness for the younger operator.

“What, haven’t had your first kiss yet?” Ghost mused. His lips were upturned into a grin at Gary ‘Roach’ Sanderson’s flustered and yet starstruck expression. In all honesty, he looked like a young teenager just learning how to kiss.

“Of course I have!” He protested, a pink blush began to form on his cheeks. 

The older operator lifted Roach’s chin with the tip of his finger.

“Is that so? You sure look like a teenager excited at the idea of handholdin’,” he replied.

Roach flushed a darker shade of red. He chewed his lip in thought-or nervousness.

Ghost chuckled, “I”m just messin’ with ya… That’s what you want isn’t it?”

The other operator blinked, like he hadn’t understood the question.

“Or… You want something else?” He paused. “I know the way you look at me Gary.”

_ Well then,  _ Roach thought. He felt his heart skip a beat. He felt exposed and worried. He didn’t think he was being that obvious, unless Ghost was the greatest detective in the world. His voice faltered as he became unable to defend himself. Playing it off as a joke would have been enough for him-if he lied well enough.

Ghost smirked, his eyes glistening with amusement as if a mother were watching their kid show off. He locked their lips together as he leaned forward. It wasn’t teeth smashing aggressive or soft to the point where it felt like he was unironically ghosting his lips. Roach’s mind went blank as he felt his body relax against the wall behind him. Even though this didn’t really mean anything completely, Riley was making damn sure he wouldn’t forget.

As he pulled away, Roach felt a deep twinge of disappointment, but he wasn’t entitled to ask for anything more from his teammate. 

“Didn’t scare ya away eh? Suppose that went quite well,” Ghost stated, pulling his balaclava over his face. Roach longed to pull the cloth off, for the piercing blue eyes had always found itself to be capable of calming a storm. 

He nodded, many questions swirled in his mind, but he wouldn’t dare ask now. But oh how he longed to feel that closeness again. Of course, Ghost only did it to indulge him.

“Be seeing ya then, Bug. Don’t go crawlin’ to unwelcoming places.” 

_ ~~~ _

__ “Roach!” John ‘Soap’ MacTavish called out for what was possibly the fiftieth time. The Scotsman’s voice startled him out of his thoughts as he abruptly sat upright. 

“What the hell’s gotten into ya eh? We’re in the middle of debriefin’, no time to daydream!”

“Yes sir…” He said quietly, biting the inside of his cheek. He stole a glance at Ghost from across the table. The blue eyes flickered with amusement like a bright, obvious burning candle. Averting his gaze, he listened to the deafeningly boring words MacTavish spewed out, his back again facing the long table. Truthfully, Roach was daydreaming, if only for a few seconds. His mind always wandered to the night before… He never suspected Ghost to be interested in the thought of being with a man, let alone kiss one. His presence warranted a lingering feeling, never staying in one place for too long, personal ties weren’t made and being wary about leaving something behind was normal.

He shook his head. It was a one time thing, Roach reasoned.

When the debriefing had finished, Soap caught Roach’s attention as everyone else filed out.

“Roach, I’d like to speak with you,” his voice was neutral, but Roach hadn’t expected anything that was sunshine and rainbows.

He stopped right in front of the door, inches away from freedom, but he wouldn’t dare walk out on his commanding officer out of spite. He craned his body until he was facing the older operator.

“I don’t want to see that behavior when we’re out there,” Soap curtly stated. “Here it’s thin ice. This isn’t like you. I need you to be at one-hundred. Am I clear?”

“Clear sir,” he mumbled. He didn’t mean to let it out the way he did, but it seemed to have made the gears turn in Soap’s head. Maybe he sounded like a kicked puppy.

“Something botherin’ you?”

He shook his head, “it won’t happen again sir.” A feeble dodge of the question. 

Soap studied him quizzically before averting his gaze back down to the stack of files on the table.

“Dismissed.”

In his quarters that he ironically shared with Ghost, he slammed his hands on the nearby desk, fingers splayed out. Emotions swam through him as he so desperately tried to ignore them. He wanted to stop hoping, but hold onto it all at once. Maybe he should have kept Ghost there so he could ask questions and be over with his untimely dilemma… This wouldn’t be the first time he had his hopes let down anyways.

The door opened with a click as Ghost poked his head into the room. 

“Thought I’d find you in here,” he said. Roach gawked, feeling as if his jaw dropped to the floor.

Needless to say, Ghost was quite the sight. 

Wherever his balaclava was, Roach was thankful it was nowhere near in sight. Prominent cheekbones complemented by sharp features, he was secretly everything Roach hoped him to be. Slightly chapped lips turned into a smirk followed by a rumbling laugh.

“You’re starin’,” Ghost pointed out. He ran a hand through his blond hair. Short, but still stunningly bright. The action itself could have been perceived as innocent, but the way Ghost had done it, it almost seemed like he was trying to seduce Roach.

So he averted his gaze. Ghost was just trying to indulge him. That’s how it always was.

“Talked with Price a bit ago, looks like we’ll be stuck together when we’re out there. Think you can handle a day out in Russian winter?”

Roach flashed him an unamused glance as he leaned against the desk.

“So, Soap yelled at ya, eh?”

The younger operator nodded absentmindedly, trying not to ogle at the  _ handsome  _ face trying to make conversation. 

Ghost thought for a moment, “you were thinking about last night weren’t you?” 

He observed the way Roach bit his lip, the intentional avoidance of eye-contact. It already confirmed his suspicions.

“I see,” he said. Roach glanced back at him, his face worried and afraid. He quietly edged away, searching for escape. “Look, I’m not bothered that yer head over heels for me. There’s no need to start runnin’ and thinkin’ I’m a homophobic swine. I get that it’s sudden I just up and kissed ya.”

“Then… Why did you do it?” The younger operator asked quietly. 

“Probably the same reason you wanted it,” he confessed. “I’ve kind of taken a liking to ya, Gary. More than what’s probably warranted anyway.”

Roach paused, gazing into the rather appealing blue eyes that exuded a soft look. He was surprised that they could convey such expression. He never knew that Ghost had thought about him at all. The operator never referred to someone else with first name basis.

“Bloody ‘ell, I’m no good at all this mushy shite. I like ya too alright? Thought that kiss, that look back there and all those times I tried to impress ya was enough of an indicator.”

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ The seductive look and brushing of the hair wasn’t wrongly interpreted by Roach after all. Ghost really meant it. Thinking back on it, he always made an impression where he felt it was important and never because he simply wanted to. Those impressions always deepened when Roach was present.

“Guess I’ll have to leave more of an impression on ya until you believe it,” the blond mused. “If that’s what ya want. I know I do.”

Roach didn’t need to be told twice. It was an offer. His heart paced rapidly, this was really happening. All questions were thrown out of the window to be answered later. Whether he was allowed to personally snog his superior, he didn’t care. Pushing their faces together, Ghost grunted as he placed his hand on the desk for support. This time, there wasn’t any misinterpretation or confusion. Ghost wasn’t trying to indulge only him at all. Rather he too wanted to enjoy this. The other operator smiled and tilted his head. Roach sighed and pulled him forward, resting his hands on broad shoulders. How he longed to do this, the exposed face of the older operator an added bonus. 

“You’re handsome,” he murmured as he pulled away. 

Ghost exhaled through his nose, “wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been called that. Like hearin’ it from you though.” He nibbled on the brunet’s lower lip. Hands trailed onto his waist, caressing it gently.

“I… Didn’t think you’d…” Roach’s voice trailed off, vaguely gesturing. 

“Like men?” He finished, grinning wickedly. Roach nodded, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

“Had a couple of flings back then. Never really enjoyed it with ladies as I did with men,” he shrugged, softly brushing his fingers through dark hair. “But you know. I don’t really want this to be just a fling…”

“Our jobs.”

“Ya, I know. I really want this. But with the way things are… I don’t know. We just have to be willing to accept that when either of us are… You know.”

He nodded, sighing. It would be a price to pay if either of them suddenly died, but that didn’t matter to Roach in this moment. Right now Ghost was very real. Not an ethereal presence, or an untouchable figure. But someone who was willing to let him close. A warm body willing to share. Roach squeezed him close He didn’t want to let him go. People could call him sentimental, and he would be all the happier to embrace it.

“Hahah, I get it. That doesn’t really matter right now. Best to just enjoy the moment…” He returned the affectionate squeeze, nuzzling into dark hair. He inhaled his scent pleasantly, a gentle waft that he would definitely get used to.

“You smell nice,” he commented.

Roach smiled, his eyes shining as if to say,  _ you too. _

“You know, Soap was bangin’ his head over this,” Ghost stated. 

“Oh…?”

“Guess I was piss-drunk one night and outed my feelings to the damn guy. Think he might’ve picked up on ya too. He was gettin’ pretty fed up at us dancin’ around each other for so long.”

“How long did you know?” Roach blinked at him with confusion.

“Heh, long enough I suppose. Hope I didn’t keep ya waiting. Think he can finally rest knowin’ that it’s all over. I think  _ you  _ can rest, hotshot.”

He blushed at the comment.

“You a virgin?” The question was sudden in all regards, catching the brunet off guard. He quietly questioned himself on Ghost’s validity of his earlier statement with amusement. But he had to admit that the thought of something…  _ more  _ enticing than mere snogging and embraces was quite appealing. 

Shoving that thought away Roach blinked at him again.

“...What?” 

“I asked if you’re a virgin. Got any experience?” The blond smirked mischievously. He brushed a hand over his shapely posterior, using his other to press their hips flush. 

Roach bit his lip, “um. Not much.”

“Ha, okay. Not now then, maybe next time… Luv,” he winked, releasing the pressure against their bodies. “I’m all the more content to know ya more, Gary.”

Gary smiled earnestly, a light tinge of pink dusting his cheekbones. Deep down he felt a sort of relief and happiness knowing that Ghost was eager to take things seriously. Sure, there was the obstacle of having to present this change to his superiors, but he knew he was willing to meet it in tow. The little lights in his life crowded around the bright lantern that was Ghost, a shining beacon representing that this moment was all he could ever wish for and more.

Simon Riley felt the same. Maybe that soft spot had always been there. Secretly he was thankful it was.


End file.
